Only Nico Knows
by ShoutingPacMan
Summary: There are some things about Nico di Angelo that only he knows about. These are some of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my second fanfic, and my first PJO. I love Nico as a character, but was trying to thing of things he may do that break character. I then thought of my fanfic account, and wanted to write a fanfic about it. I will probably cover about two things per chapter, except for the first one. That is just one, plus the intro.**

**Intro**

If one walks around inside of the safe-house of greek demigods, Camp Half-Blood, they will see many amazing things. Rolling hills, large trees, beautiful shorelines, and, strangest of all, a weird assortment of cabins. There are large ones made of marble, one made of stone and shells, one that is completely made of steel, and many more.

However, one cabin in particular sticks out from the rest. It is made of dark stone, reinforced with a black looking metal, stygian iron, and has torches, lit with green fire, casting a dim glow outside of the cabin during the night. Another feature of the cabin is that it seems to radiate death. Everyone who goes near, be them a demigod, nymph, satyr, or very lost mailman is suddenly uncomfortable and cold.

There is only one exception to this, and he goes by the name Nico di Angelo. He is a teenage boy, with long, straight black hair, and pale skin. He generally wears tattered jeans, black, skull related T-shirts, and his aviator jacket. That, and his skull ring, a gift from his father, Hades, the lord of the dead. Although this ring may appear normal at first glance, under closer inspection, one twist of the skull will turn it into a wicked looking stygian iron blade.

This boy is known as many things. A loner? Yes. A brave warrior? Yes. A normal teenage boy? Definitely not. And most of the time, these things were true. But every once in a while, this boy exhibits behaviors that somehow make him seem more human. Some are just weird, some make him seem like a normal teen, and some make him seem more like the 12 year old nerdy kid he was when his life was stripped of any normality it once may have held, when his sister was ripped away from him, when he thought he had been betrayed by his hero, when he had discovered his powers and his heritage.

These are the things nobody but Nico di Angelo knows, the only things that tie him to the mortal world.

**1-Christmas**

As a child, christmas was always Nico's favorite holiday. Everyone, from Hades, to Maria di Angelo, to Nico himself (once he discovered his heritage) thought this was strange. Being a son of Hades, he was supposed to like Halloween, if anything. Being a demigod, he wasn't even supposed to celebrate mortal holidays, especially religious ones. For reasons he could kind of understand, the gods didn't like people celebrating holidays about God, or other gods. Yet despite their warnings, and their rules, every year, in december, Nico found himself stocking up on candy canes, and santa hats, and buying christmas music off of the iTunes store. Sometimes, when his dad wasn't paying attention, he would dig up a willow tree from the fields of Asphodel, and put it up in the Hades cabin, decorated with little skulls (I just had to let his Hades-ness show some), reindeer, and little elves, forging the sword of hades (from the Demigod Diaries).

He would even buy some of the other demigods presents. not that he gave them out, (at least to the living ones) as that would let them all know that he celebrated christmas. But instead he would go to his summoning ditch that he dug in the woods, and dump in eggnog and candy canes. He found out one day, that if you do that, it summons spirits of children who died some time between december 24 and 25, waiting for their christmas presents. he would then allow them to eat and drink out of the pit, and would hand out the presents. Sometimes, demigods he once knew, like Beckendorf, and Selena Beurgaurd, would show up, even though they didn't die near christmas. He always bought special presents for them, and they were often there to receive them. It wasn't quite Santa, but at least it was something.

In fact, he loved Christmas so much, on multiple occasions, he had pleaded with Zeus to make a christmas-like holiday that celebrated Boreas or something, but Zeus had repeatedly said no. In fact, each time he did, he was told to stop celebrating christmas, and sent off of mount olympus on a strong gust of wind, and landed (somewhat painfully) in the camps lake. Often, Percy would catch him with water, as he was down at the lake a lot, but sometimes he was at a meal, or the campfire, or his cabin, or off somewhere with Annabeth.

He remembered once, at the Lotus Casino, they had this awesome christmas party. They had converted most of the skateboard park floor into a giant skiing course. They had these really good christmas cookies, and this delicious peppermint ice-cream. They had also changed the paintball floor into the best snowball fight ever. One floor, which was usually empty, was full of life sized gingerbread houses, all for the people staying there to eat. He and Bianca had played there for what felt like days. although, looking back on how time worked in the casino, they may have played for weeks.  
Maybe it was the memories, maybe it was something inside of him, or maybe it was the feeling of coldness he had grown used to in the underworld but for some reason, even the thought of christmas was calming to him. That was why, sometimes when it was so hot that he couldn't sleep, he would lie awake at one or two in the morning, thanking himself for coming up with the idea of soundproofing his walls, so that no one could hear his blaring christmas music. 


	2. Only Nico Knows: Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sort of running out of ideas, so if you have any please PM me or comment. Anyways, i forgot a disclaimer, so BTW i'm not Rick Riordan, if i was, i would be working on the Blood of Olympus, not writing a Fanfic. BTW this is after tLO and before tLH. I do not own Coke, or any associated drinks. i also don't own Doritos, or Pringles. I own some Pringles, but not the brand. Also thanks to all of the people who followed, favorited, or reviewed. sorry, only one topic in this chapter, and slow update, but my step-brother won't be quiet and let me write, plus i had to come up with how to play Mythomagic. Hopefully it's long enough. Happy reading.**

2-Mythomagic

Nico was exited. It was finally thursday, his favorite day. All week he looked forward to this day. Every day, he wished it was Thursday. Because every Thursday, he would sneak off from camp Half-Blood at exactly 3:29, and shadow travel to a local game shop in New York City. He landed from traveling at about 3:30, and walked into Board to Death. Every Thursday they hosted a game competition. They had a Magic game in one corner, A Yu-Gi-Oh game in another, and finally, what he was here for. a Mythomagic game.

He walked over to it. "Hey Nico!" One of his friends, Max, yelled.

"Hey Max, he responded."

"I see you're exactly on time, again. How do you even do that?"

"Max, We've already been over this, I can't tell you. I just have certain talents."

"Yeah, I know. I just wonder. Sometimes it seems like you just appear out of the shadows. It's like you can come from anywhere. Well, I guess it matches your look. You look like you could be from the world of the dead or something."

"You've got absolutely no idea how right you are" Nico muttered

"What'd you say, Nico?" his other friend David asked. **A/N I feel like the grammar in that is wrong, but Pages isn't correcting me, so whatever**

"Nothing," Nico said quickly, "Lets just play."

So Nico sat down at the three seating triangular plastic table in the back.

"So, i treated for food last time, so that means it is," He paused, "Nico's turn?" He questioned. "And, Nico went first last time, so i believe it is Max's turn?" he continued.

" Yeah, that sounds right," Nico confirmed. "I'll go get the food. You guys want the usuals?"

"Yeah!" they chorused

Nico stood up and went to the counter. He now had a lot of money, though he didn't look it. He took a bunch of golden drachmas to a jeweler and was able to sell them for their weight in gold, probably because they were gold. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the guy working the counter, Jeff.

"Oh, hey Nico," he said, turning around.

"Hey Jeff," he responded

"Usual?"

"Usual."

Jeff nodded while grabbing one bottle of Doctor Pepper, one of Coke, and one of Mountain Dew from the mini-fridge. He also got a can of Cheddar Cheese Pringles, and two bags of Doritos from a cabinet. "That'll be $6.29,"

"Ok," Nico said while handing him a 10. "See ya Jeff," He said as he walked away

"Nico, your change," Jeff started

But Nico cut him off." Keep it," he said, and walked back to the table.

He handed out the other's food and took a long drink of his doctor pepper.

"Ok, lets get started," Max said "We set it up already. I hope you don't mind playing ZPH" **A/N ZPH stands for Zeus Poseidon Hades, a game mode i made up where each person represent one of the big three and commands their armies** " We assumed you'd want to be Hades like usual."

"You were right," he said

"I'm Zeus and Max is Poseidon" David said.

"Ok, lets play. Max, you go." Said Nico

So Max went first. He used his starting five production points to make 5 cyclopses, who he made 3 of make 2 production points a turn. He put their in his PP (production point) box. he made the others mine for materials. he rolled the die, and one got 4 wood a turn, and the other got 6 bronze a turn. He but the blue die next to the cyclopses and cardboard icons representing what material they were getting, all of witch he put in his resource box. Then it was David's turn. He used his to make some automatons, then split it 3 for resources, 2 for PP. He had two getting bronze, 8 a turn combined, and one on wood for 6 a turn. Finally it was Nico's turn. He put skeletal smiths all on resources, 13 bronze a turn, 9 wood a turn. the reason this was a good idea was because each god had a special power. Zeus had some extra strong warriors, Poseidon had a huge advantage of home field battles, because he could control the sea, and Hades had the ability to kill and then respawn his skeletons as a different class of skeleton. Nico could wait until he had satisfactory resource piles, then kill his skeletons and make them warriors. Of course he couldn't make all of them warriors, then he'd have only five. He'd have to put some on PP so he could get more.

He was great at this game. in the past 4 months that the three of them had been playing together every Thursday, he'd only lost 3 times. Sometimes he'd spend hours strategizing for this game. Not that he had much else to do. so far he had no one to play with, and arguing with Thalia only took up so much time in his life. He sighed. He loved this game. With so much free time, and pretty much only this as a routine in his life, it was amazing that this was the only time he had to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I couldn't think of any subjects. However, thanks to all of the nice comments and follows and favorites i got, i decided to think harder. Thanks to you guys, not only was the story not pulled, but also every day i got a F, F, or R, it made my day. I still don't own PJO. I also don't own My Chemical Romance, Ubisoft, or Watch Dogs. I'm listening to MCR right now. Please send suggestions. By the way, for PercyJacksonFanaholic, It isn't really. It's sort of based on Magic the Gathering, but I've only played that once at my friend's house with his cards, so i don't really know how to play. Because of this, i had to improvise most of the playing part. And for Color o Life, i think those are good ideas too, but perverse isn't the kind of subject i'm going for. And i think doing something funny would be awesome, but i can't think of any thing. If you, or anyone else who is reading this, have any ideas for something funny to do, PMs and comments are accepted and appriciated. Thanks. Also, thanks for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

***Shout's EPIC Song Recommendation of this chapter is***

**I'm Not Okay, I Promise, by My Chemical Romance**

3-Drawing

Nico stuck his head out of cabin 13's door. He looked around. Nobody was around to see him. That was good. He cautiously closed the door. It was time. He walked towards the back of the cabin, and pressed his hand against a decoration on the wall. It was a carving of the grim reaper, one of his father's favorite forms to take. He took his skull ring off, and pressed it into the hardly noticeably indented head of the grim reaper. He heard a click. part of the Hades's cabin wall fell away, downward, and revealed a large drop. The walls of the black, brick chamber were at a completely vertical angle. That was okay. He reached out for the stygian iron ladder. He carefully lowered himself down, all 75 feet of the way.

He emerged in a room made of black stone, lit by bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling. He'd had Nyssa build this room for him, but even though she was the only one who knew that it was down here, even she didn't know what it was for. He looked around. The room had one small bed, a bunch of shelves, and a closet. The walls looked white, because there were so many pieces of paper hung on the walls. But these pieces of paper were special. They were Nico's drawings. And to Nico, each and every one was special.

He had drawings about a huge variety of things. He had drawings of the gods, he had drawings of the underworld, he had drawings of monsters. But he wasn't here to look a past drawings. He was here to create new ones. He sat down at a black desk. There were a bunch of pieces of plain white paper in the top left corner of the desk. There was a basket of pens, pencils, and markers in the top right corner. He wondered what to draw. he thought for a while, then finally decided. The manticore percy had saved him from. He'd drawn it many times, but kept coming back to the topic. He grabbed a piece of paper and got to work.

First he drew a face, with short cropped hair. Then below it, he drew a hairy, golden lion's body. He drew a tail, complete with a bunch of spikes. Finally, he drew it's paws. But still he thought it wasn't complete, so he drew he and Bianca cowering in the corner, and Percy, with Riptide out, fighting the monster.

He grabbed a piece of tape and put it up on the wall. He put it next to 8 pictures of people. Lately, he'd been going to Rachel's cave at night, and they'd talked about some of her prophecies.

She would describe scenes she saw and he'd draw them. So far she'd told him about 8 scenes. One was Percy, in a giant aquarium with a goldfish. One was Annabeth, with a huge spider looming ominously over her. One was a Blonde kid kneeling to a man on a throne made of sand. One was a native american girl, being held in a fist of water, near a one horned bull man. One was a Mexican kid, building what looked like a large bronze ship. One was an african american girl, sitting under a poplar tree that looked like it was from or in the underworld. One was a chinese kid holding a flaming stick. And the last one disturbed him the most. It was him, curled up in a ball, trapped in a bronze jar. At his feet were what looked like a bunch of small red beads. He wondered what they were. Rachel hadn't been able to tell him what they were, only that they were necessary for his survival. Hopefully he found out, or that might end badly.

4-Watch Dogs

Nico didn't want to think about such depressing things. This was his night. everyone was busy, because they were at the campfire. It was Saturday, so they had an especially crazy campfire today. That meant Percy would be so occupied between Grover, Annabeth, the Stolls, and all the campers who looked up to him for being the child of the prophecy, that he wouldn't have time to try to get Nico to be social. And since he and Annabeth were the only ones who cared about him, and they were busy, he could slip away and not be missed.

He didn't want to think about serious things, so he decided to play the game he just bought, Watch Dogs. He was pretty good at it. His mythomagic friends complained about the citizens over reacting to things, and the driving mechanics, but they didn't bother Nico. He'd fought Kronus, became the ghost king, recovered the keys of Hades, and almost died innumerable times, so he figured he could deal with overly sensitive steering.

He was quickly progressing. He had done a lot of free roam, so he hadn't even beaten act one yet, but already had every gun, every car, and had full access to the ctOS. He was already almost a vigilante, but was still protecter, even if only barely.

*Nico* NO! I became a vigilante yesterday!

*Shout* Shut up Nico! We've been over this! You may be my favorite character, but even you aren't allowed to break the fourth wall!

*Nico*Ok…. I'm sorry…..

*Shout*No, Nico, Its fine. I over reacted. I was making this story too serious. Don't worry, from now on, this story will be funnier. But only if that's what the audience wants. (Do you want that, audience? Comment About it.)

*Nico*Ok, At least for the rest of this chapter, i'll go back to being serious. Anyways, continue.

He was already a vigilante, but had only become so yesterday.

He started a criminal convoy mission, because he wanted to be maxed out on good reputation. He took the motorcycle he rode there, and got back on it. He started driving towards the target, and pulled a good distance in front of him. He got off of his motorcycle, and waited. As soon as the target passed him, he pulled out his grenade launcher and shot the truck. It exploded, taking out the two cars next to it. There was only one car left, and Nico quickly took out the inhabitants with his spec. ops pistol. He saw a news report pop up, talking about all of the good he did for Chicago. He wished he got this type of recognition in real life. All of the sudden, he heard Percy's voice yell his name. Then he heard a pair of feet hit the ground.

"Here you are, me and Annabeth missed you at he ca… whoa… how… how did you afford all of this stuff? A computer, a bunch of expensive drawing supplies, and… Is that a PS4… How did you get a PS4!? How are you allowed to have all of this stuff!? Chiron confiscated my IPod gen1. And you have a PS4!?"

"Uhhh… i may have sold a bunch of drachmas for the gold money. And used it to buy a bunch of cool stuff… Please Don't tell Chiron."

"No! Dude, why would i tell Chiron? Well, as long as I can play too."

Nico sighed. Not only had he not been told on, but Percy hadn't noticed his drawings. He wanted to give Percy a little break before telling him. He needed some normal, uneventful time at camp before hearing about the newest prophecy. He just defeated Kronus, and watched his first friend at camp sacrifice himself.

"Yeah, sure, of course you can play." so he showed Percy how to play, and handed him the controller. Within 30 seconds, he'd hit 15 people and driven into the water, losing Nico's (until then) unscratched yellow sports car. But that was okay. he could buy another. Or 12 more.

**A/N So, whad ya think? Adding some humor and another character. Anyways, Ive decided to change two things. As you already saw, at the beginning, i put a song suggestion. And, at the end, i will put a question. There will be 2 or 3 answers, and you can PM or Comment your answer. At the beginning of each chapter, I will post the results. **

***TODAYS QUESTION IS…***

**?PS4 OR X-Box 1?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am so sorry. you have full permission to punch me (but only if you can find me! lol). i meant to update so long ago, but at first, I didn't have motivation, and then i didn't have time. Anyways, thank you for all of your comments and favorites/follows. Both of the ideas are from ChristianCountryGirl. She (presumably **_**she**_** because ChristianCountry**_**GIRL**_**), gave four ideas and I selected the two best ones. Hopefully i put a twist on them enough that they were still enjoyable to read. The answer you guys selected (even though only one of you voted, thanks to ****padoo00284****) was the PS4. I agree. I didn't get suggestions on the writing styles, but i got more comments/follows/favorites with the first style, so at least for now, I'm sticking with the original. I don't own PS4, Ubisoft, Watch Dogs, the battle of the labyrinth or PJO. But don't worry, I'm working on it. sorry if this is a little short. I'm going to finish this chapter and immediately move to writing my new fanfic, witch reminds me! I'm uploading a new story soon. it's a crossover between PJO and a manga called +Anima. don't worry if you haven't read the manga, everything you need to know will be explained. pretty much theres animal people hybrids and society hates them. so pretty much maximum ride with more animals and less global warming. Please read it!**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

***Shout's EPIC song Recommendation of this chapter is***

**Time of dying-Three days grace**

5-Reading

Nico sighed. Percy had just left his little room under cabin 13. They'd been playing Watch Dogs for like 5 hours, and amazingly, Percy wasn't getting any better. He'd gone from full Vigilante to full Menace. And the saddest part was, Percy had tried to be good. Why didn't he just understand that to stop a criminal convoy, you had to use a grenade launcher, not a pistol? He said that he was trying to do it "legit". But the problem was, he wasn't doing it at all.

But still Nico was happy. By now, with Percy coming over almost every day to play Watch Dogs, he was sort of sick of that game, and gaming in general. So he turned to his other main hobby. He'd drawn, and gamed, so now it was time to read. Nico was a really fast reader, and didn't really like to reread things, so he never wasted money on buying books, and didn't waste time getting books from the library. so he would get books at a bookstore, then sit in the back and read them. There were a few stores he liked to go to. He thought for a moment, then decided to go to a Barnes and Noble in Cincinnati. He closed his eyes, and felt the darkness engulf him.

He emerged in the lobby of the store. He went foreword up the stairs to the young adult section, and looked through the books. Maximum ride, heard it wasn't very good. Divergent, didn't feel like it. Hunger games, already read it. then a book caught his eye. Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. What? That was weird. Apparently this author had used percy's name. Nico found the other books in the series. The battle of the labyrinth? What? He'd been in the battle of the labyrinth. he read the description to it. And it went:

"Percy Jackson isn't expecting freshman orientation to be any fun, but when a mysterious mortal acquaintance appears, pursued by demon cheerleaders, things quickly go from bad to worse.

Time is running out for Percy. War between the gods and the Titans is drawing near. Even Camp Half-Blood isn't safe, as Kronos' army prepares to invade its once impenetrable borders. To stop them, Percy and his friends must set out on a quest through the Labyrinth — a sprawling underground world with surprises and danger at every turn.

Along the way Percy will confront powerful enemies, find out the truth about the lost god Pan, and face the Titan lord Kronos' most terrible secret. The final war begins . . . with the Battle of the Labyrinth."

"WOW!" Nico thought. That sounds exactly like what happened. thats just weird enough to be worth reading. So he did. He picked up the book, and went to the Starbucks up top. He got a frappuccino and walked to the patio. He looked out over the river. The river spirit here was very nice, at least thats what percy said. Being from the underworld, nyads tended to hate him.

Nico was getting distracted. He needed to focus on that strange book. He opened it, and started reading.

"The last thing i wanted to do on my summer break was blow up another school. But there i was Monday morning, the first week of June, sitting in my mom's car on front of Goode Highschool on East 81st."

"Yup!" Nico thought "That sounds like Percy. He blows up schools a lot, and i feel like he said he went to Goode."

Nico flipped ahead to the end of the chapter, more interested in the confusing anomaly of this book then the story.

_ "__Your pretty little camp in flames, _Kelli had said, _made slaves to the lord of time. _'you're right Annabeth, we have to get to camp now'"

"The lord of time? that could only be Kronus, but who was Kelli?" Nico wondered in his mind. "and Annabeth isn't a common name. It has to be her. This is so weird!"

Then something occurred to him. There's another book. In fact, there was like 5 more books. He could tell the future! He could prove his plan's success to percy! But then another thought occurred to him. Did he want to know the future? What would he do with the knowledge? What if he died in the battle with Kronus? could he bear to live, knowing he would only die? Thats when he decided. He would put the book back. He would pretend this never happened. He would forget. And he would let time run its course. With that, he left the store. But no matter what he did, he could not get it off of his mind. So he did what he always did when he needed a distraction. And for the second time in the last hour, he felt the shadows overtake him.

6-Stories

This time, when he landed, the feeling of the shadows did not subside. He was in the underworld. More specifically, he was in the Fields of Asphodel. He looked around, taking in the rolling ash gray hills full of ash gray trees. The first time he came here, he had been overwhelmed by the nothingness, but now, it all seemed normal. He heard a child's voice, and remembered why he was here. the voice said, "guys, come on, Nico's here!"

The voice belonged to Jack, a son of Hermes. He was 8 years old when he was walking home through an alley and was attacked by a hellhound. He managed to save the friend he was walking with, but died himself. He would have made it to Elysium, but he was so confused when he was in the underworld that he was accidentally rude to a judge and they sent him to Asphodel. He ran up to Nico, and brought along Haley and Mason. Mason was a son of Hephaestus, and Haley was a daughter of Athena. They 3 all had similar stories. Being demigods, they were all able to retain some of their consciousness when they died. So imagine 3 of hyper, bored 8-12 year olds with magical powers. That's what Hades was dealing with. It was no wonder he didn't mind Nico breaking the rules to entertain them.

Every few days, Nico would come tell them stories of battles he was at, and the things he'd done that they found exiting or or fun. He summoned 4 chairs made of bones, and sat down, as did the other three. "What story do you want me to tell you?" he asked. "The one with daedalus's workshop!" They chorused. They loved that one. it had flying, which appealed to Jack, machines, which appealed to mason, and fighting, which appealed to Haley.

So he told the story of daedalus's workshop, and when he was finished, they all started talking. Jack wanted to explain how flying felt, Haley wanted him to explain the fighting more descriptively, and Mason wanted him to try and remember the machines on the walls so he could reconstruct them (Nico wasn't sure how with only dirt and trees, but he was sure Mason would find away). He wanted to just say, "I have a bad memory" but he knew they wouldn't settle for that, so he spent the next multiple hours with them, trying to remember things he knew he couldn't remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. This really isn't a chapter. I'm sorry. I just wanted to say, sorry i forgot the question. I would like to post a few more chapters before i get too far in to the school year, but i need subjects. I don't make this story, you do. Without your support, i would have lost motivation and stopped the story. Without your suggestions, don't know if i could think of more things to write about. I'm the artist, but you guys are the inspiration, and that's what really matters. So please, if you want this story to continue, leave suggestions in the reviews. Anyways, Question of the day is:

**Do you like Books, Shows, Movies, or Games the best?**

**thanks for reminding me snowyowl!**

ok guys, hopefully ill update soon, i don't want to make you wait like 2 months like last time.

Bye,

Shout's out!


	6. New Story Notice

Hey guys. first, i feel horrible making two chapters in a row be notes and not real chapters, but I had some stuff to say. First, i know it's taken me way too long to update. I update really slowly, and i apologize for that. I haven't forgotten about you guys. I will continue to update this story, hopefully more often than before. But, I have started a new story, so it may not be any different. the story is a crossover between PJO and a manga called +Anima. Please read it! You can get to it by going to my page and looking at my stories and picking "Nico the Raven." It is centered around Nico as the main character and POV, but has the 7 and more in it too. Even if you haven't read or heard of +Anima, it is really just like an AU story. There are no +Anima characters in it. Remember, every favorite, follow, and comment/review makes my day. I only know what to change if you guys tell me. Please check out my new story, and if any of you have any communities that either story could fit in to and if you think either is good enough, you're more than welcome to add either. Thanks,

Shout!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! I got like a metric crap-ton of suggestions! Thank you so much! I got enough ideas to write like two or three chapters. Thank you SO much! So, as a sign of my appreciation, I'm posting a real chapter 5. I love all of the suggestions, and will use all of them. If i don't use your suggestion in this chapter, its not because of preference of anything, I'm just going through them in the order the emails about them are in in my inbox. OK, Ill shut up now and let you get to the story. **

**SHOUT'S EPIC SONG SUGGESTION IS**

**Misery Loves My Company**

**Three Days Grace**

I Think This Song Actually Describes Nico Pretty Well

Cerberus-7

Finally, after what was probably hours but felt like years, the kids ran out of questions to ask, so saying his goodbyes, Nico left asphodel and headed towards his fathers palace. He was going to go sword fight with some skeletal warriors, when he heard a sort of whimpering noise. Making sure he had his sword, in case trouble arose, he ran to the source of the sound. He could tell he was getting closer, because it was getting louder and louder. Finally, reaching the top of a hill, he looked down into a type of valley and saw what was causing the bizarre sound. It was his father's dog, Cerberus!

Nico had always felt bad for Cerberus. He was sure there was some mythological explanation for how he came to be, but he never remembered to look it up. He assumed it had to do with typhoon, or maybe an underworld spirit, and Hades had just happened to inherit him. Now he was stuck intimidating the dead, but to him, it was probably more like being taunted by a bunch of people he could play with, except they wouldn't play with him.

He'd had a bad break. As far as Nico could tell, the only times he'd been played with was when Nico did, and someone had played with him using a red ball once. He knew because he'd found the chewed-up remnants of it on the ground behind Cerberus. Besides that, the closest thing he'd gotten to "being played with" was when Heracles wrestled him to bring him to that one king guy.

So every once in a while, Nico came and played with Cerberus. He didn't do it as often as he would have liked to, but, as far as he could tell, it was more than any other mortal (or immortal, for that matter) had before him. Sometimes, he would throw things to Cerberus and let his 3 heads fight over them, like rubber balls, which were found at pets-mart, sticks, which were found on the ever-present poplar trees, or bones, found in the arms of the shades.

Today, Cerberus was feeling very bored and lonely. Nico could hear it in his moan. So he dropped and rolled down the hill on his side (Hey, you got to be a kid again sometimes). He got up, brushed the grass off his black jeans, and realized he should have put his sword away. He pulled the sword from the hill, where it had gotten impaled, and sheathed it. He walked the rest of the way to Cerberus.

Cerberus got increasingly loud as Nico got closer. He must have associated Nico with playing at this point, because he was the only one who played with him. Nico kneeled to the ground, touching it with his palm. When he raised it up, a skeleton came out of the ground. Nico cracked a rib off, and threw it to cerberus. He tried to catch it, but the middle head was late in catching and it flew down his throat. Nico kept throwing bones, and cerberus kept trying to catch. It never worked, in all the hours that he tried to accomplish it.

Three Days Grace-8

4 Hours later, Nico finally left the underworld. He shadow-traveled to his cabin, and went to the secret room. He opened the closet door and pulled out a guitar. he sat on the chair in front of the computer, and looked up how to play Misery Loves My Company by Three Days Grace. He pulled up a website, but then he exited and turned the monitor off. Who was he kidding? He'd played and sang this song so many times, he had the guitar and lyrics memorized.

He started playing. A/N Link to the song here watch?v=7sSIdgrzRfA . "I am in control, I haven't lost my mind. I'm picking up the pieces of the past you left behind. I don't need your condescending, words about me looking lonely. I don't need your arms to hold me. Cause misery is WAITING ON ME!" He continued to play the song, and once he finished, he played anonymous. AN Link to that is here watch?v=B8lA7fbMYQw

"In my mind, worlds collide. something inside me is gone. But still i keep going on. In my mind, oceans divide, but still i keep going on." He finished anonymous too, then decided he'd play one more.

He Picked Broken Glass. AN here's the link  watch?v=zAIhTDKNAjc .He strummed quickly, singing, "All we aaaaaaare, is broken glass. Thrown to the floor, we were never meant to last. And all we aaaaaare, is empty shells. try to pick us up, you're gonna cut yourself." He played, and by the end he was really into it, playing louder and louder. By the end, when he sang the final "Your gonna cut yourself," he Was playing really loud. Too loud. He heard a pair of feet hit the floor.

"Nico! Was that you?" He heard percy ask. Percy sounded surprised.

"Umm… Yeah." Nico responded.

"That sounded awesome! Did you make those songs up?"

"No. That was Three Days Grace."

"Three Days Grapes? What kind of a name is that?"

"Three Days Grace, not Three Days Grapes, Idiot."

"Oh… Still, why is it Three Days Grace?"

Nico Hesitated. "I Don't know. It sounds cool though."

"Yeah, I guess it does. Can you play another song?"

"I'm not really comfortable with playing in front of people."

"Oh, ok…" Percy responded, sounding a bit dissapointed.

"But, i guess so."

"YAY!" Percy exclaimed, like a little kid who'd been given an extra cookie.

So Nico played every song he knew by 3dg. And percy sat and listened to every one.

AN hey guys, its shout. so, I've been thinking, and i don't upload nearly enough. So, i have an idea. Instead of doing two subjects per chapter, would it be better if i uploaded twice as fast but only used 1 subject? Let me know with reviews and PMs! Anyways,

**TODAY'S QUESTION IS**

**?Adam Gontier or Matt Walst?**


	8. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN

Iiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmm baaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkkk

(DUN DUN DUNNNNNN)

Idk I just remembered this story and I may try to put another chap up?


End file.
